A hint of Darth Ahsoka
by General Herbison
Summary: Ventress Ahsoka and General Grievous get tied together and stranded on a planet. What couldn't go wrong? I want to assure you this is not a GrievousXVentress story
1. It begins with a dream

**Maraxus: Hello readers and in case you are wondering this is an updating of this story. Looking back at my first story I realised how many mistakes I made and now I am finally going to review them and make changes.**

**Ventress: It seems your Dark Angel saga has been successful, to a point.**

**Maraxus: Yes I am quite pleased by it myself. Anyway, I do not own Star Wars but I claim my story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

**(SERENNO/DOOKU'S HOME)**

"Aaaah!" Ventress sat upright in bed as the scream erupted out of her. The door to her room opened and two battle droids rushed in.

"Are you alright mistress?" One of them asked.

"Yes, now get out." She snapped at them.

"Roger, roger." Was the response from the brainless machines.

As the door closed behind them she lay back on her bed and thought back to her nightmare. She frowned, unable to remember most of it. But there were flashes. Her Jedi master and his killer, herself being tortured by Dooku, she sighed and slide out of bed and pulled on her top, skirt and cloak and glanced at herself in the mirror. She stopped and stared. Her pale white skin was covered in sweat. Whatever the nightmare had been it had been bad.

She left the room and started walking in the direction of Count Dooku's quarters working out how to explain her problem to him. _'I'm an assassin and a Sith apprentice but I was woke by a nightmare'_ she rolled her eyes, it even sounded stupid when she thought it.

As she turned the corner of the castle corridor she collided with something large and solid. She took two steps back and was able to look into the cold, emotionless face of General Grievous.

"General." She nodded at him

"Assassin," he inclined his head down at her, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep." She didn't want o go into details with the cyborg, "I'm going to speak to my master."

"I'm afraid the Count has left, he departed after telling me not to lose my temper with the Seperatist Council." Grievous rolled his eyes.

Ventress sighed, she had wanted her master's counselling but if he was gone she might as well go back to bed.

"In that case I will return to my quarters, General." She bowed her head slightly. As she turned to leave she felt a claw on her shoulder, not gripping but in a way that could be called comforting. She turned to face Grievous and looking into his face saw something in his eyes she had never seen before. It was concern.

"Asajj," that was the first time he had called her by her first name, "I may not have the Force but I am not a robot and thus I can tell something is troubling you."

She looked at her feet still unsure whether to trust him or not.

"While you and I may never be friends why do you think I have not tried to eliminate you or the Count?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him.

"Because we are on the same side, as much as I may hate that you act so superior because of some magical talent I would help assist you is you needed it." He bent down so that his face was level with hers, "If you ever need to talk you can talk to me, I am less likely to judge you than the Count." He straightened and stepped out round her and a moment later the sounds of his metal feet faded away.

**Maraxus: It seems the big guy has a sense of, something, to his teammates.**

**Ventress: I haven't seen it before, did his wires get crossed?**

**Maraxus: No idea, anyway that will do for now. I'm going back over all my stories to update them, fix mistakes, and so on. Please review readers.**


	2. Hello Again

**Maraxus: Welcome back. Going back over my old stories I'm noting how short the chapters are, maybe I just didn't know how much to write back then.**

**Ventress: When did you write this story in the first place?**

**Maraxus: What was it, almost four years ago? Almost four years since I published my first story.**

**Ventress: A lot has happened in that time.**

**Maraxus: True, anyway I do not own Star Wars but I claim my story, enjoy.**

Chapter 2

**(DEEP SPACE)**

"All batteries fire!" General Grievous screamed from the bridge of his cruiser _Invisible Hand_, hundreds of red lasers started flying towards the three Republic battleships. A second later three showers of blue lasers came back.

"General," one of the battle droids called out, "they've opened fire."

"Fire the ion cannon!" Grievous ordered, "And if any of you say 'Roger' I will tear your head off am I clear?"

"Rog...yes sir." They quickly replied.

As the concentrated ion wave hit one of the Republic ships a droid called out, "Sir, another ship is coming out of hyperspace."

"Identify" he thundered.

"It's a Seperatist battleship identifying itself as _Assassin_" the droid swivelled in its chair to face the general.

"Keep firing at the Republic cruisers." Grievous sat down on his command chair and contacted _Assassin_, a hologram of Ventress appeared.

_"Yes general?"_ she asked

"What is your purpose in being here?" Grievous looked down at the hologram.

_"My master sent me here to capture the Jedi on the middle enemy cruiser. If you would kindly destroy the other ones I will begin boarding."_ She vanished.

"All cannons lock on port and starboard enemy ships, cease firing at the Jedi cruiser." He stood and ordered the droids as he left the bridge and hurried to the hanger where two magnaguards waited beside his personal fighter.

"Get to your fighters and come with me" he instructed as he climbed into his.

A moment later he soared out of the hanger with the two fighters close behind.

_"General."_ A hologram of his ship's droid commander appeared.

"What." Grievous growled.

_"The ion cannon has recharged, who shall we target?"_

"Target the Jedi cruiser." he ordered.

_"Roger..."_ Grievous switched off the hologram.

A large circle of energy flew from his command ship and connected with the Jedi cruiser. Grievous watched as all the cannons on the cruiser died. Grievous accelerated and set the fighter to autopilot. He then opened the cockpit and jumped out, firing a cable from his wrist which sank into the hanger bay doors of the Jedi cruiser. He gripped the metal doors with his feet before launching himself past the shielding and into the pressurised zone. He glanced around. It was utter chaos. Sirens were blaring; orders were being yelled, battle droids were being deployed from boarding craft and engagingclones. Both sides seemed to be at a stalemate until Grievous noticed a green lightsaber cutting through many of the droids along with a familiar voice encouraging the clones. He knew who the Jedi was. His suspicions were confirmed as the orange skinned Togruta girl called Ahsoka Tano came charging at him.

"Grievous." She snarled.

"Jedi," he sneered in anticipation of the battle and waited until she was within range.

Just as she was about to cut him he blocked her attack with blinding speed and grabbed her by the throat with his other hand. He hoisted her off the floor and plucked her lightsaber from her hand.

"Another one for my collection." He remarked before noticing he was almost snapping her neck. He dropped her and as she was recovering quickly clamped something around her neck.

Ahsoka sat up and flung out a hand to Force shove him. Then screamed as volts of lightning surged through her as the Force blocking collar done its work.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Grievous looked down at her, seeing the fear and anger started to gather in her eyes.

Ahsoka jumped into the air and tried to kick him but he seized her foot and proceeded to throw her into the side of a Republic gunship. Clone rushed towards them but a pair of crimson lightsabers sliced through the troops as Ventress arrived.

"General," She moved to stand beside him and looked down at Ahsoka, who was shaking her head to clear the ringing from when her head impacted with the transport, "Was that necessary?"

"She has crossed me and lived enough times." He flexed his fingers dangerously as he recalled his previous encounters with the Jedi, including the humiliating one with the younglings and pirates.

"Poor girl," Ventress smirked then glanced back at the battle. It was almost over. The droids had pushed the clones out of the hanger but the Republic troops were still fighting valiantly, "I think it is time to leave with our prize general." She pulled out a set of electro binders and placed one end around Ahsoka's left arm and the other around Grievous's right arm.

"What?" Grievous shouted.

Ventress shrugged, "This way she cannot escape."

"That's true," Grievous conceded. He gestured to the Separatist shuttle that was landing in the hanger bay "shall we?"

"You're such a gentleman." She linked her arm with his free one. "Come along Jedi."

As they left the hanger Grievous noticed there was no resistance from Ahsoka, he glanced back to find her walking just behind them.

"You're being oddly co-operative."

Ahsoka shrugged, "It's either walked or be dragged." She tried not to think about her position with two dangerous and crazy Separatists and concentrated on how to get out of the binders. There was one metre of blue energy rope between her and Grievous so she could manoeuvre if it came to fighting him. Until he would just yank back his arm and she would come flying at him to probably meet his fist.

'_Not yet'_ she thought as they approached the boarding ships, _'Not yet'_

**Maraxus: While Ahsoka is a formidable opponent even I think going against Grievous and Ventress she'd be outmatched. Take care readers and please review.**


	3. Survival Skills

**Maraxus: Welcome to another chapter, recently updated. I do not own Star Wars but I claim my story. There will be spoilers in the segment at the end so don't read if you don't want to know what happens at the end of Season 5, though I'm sure SWTCW fans know what happened by know.**

Chapter 3

Grievous sat down inside the shuttle then snorted with annoyance as Ahsoka sat close beside him and Ventress sat on her other side. As they flew back to _Invisible Hand_ Grievous bent his head down to Ahsoka's ear.

"Why couldn't you sit further away?"

"Because General" she turned and glared at him, "I wanted to annoy you." She went back to looking at the opposite wall

Grievous looked over at Ventress who was determinedly keeping a straight face.

"Think it's funny do you?" he snarled, "Well two can play at this game" With blinding speed he pulled a binder from a concealed compartment of his armour and snapped it into place, this time connecting Ventress's left arm to Ahsoka's right.

"Grievous!" they both yelled.

"Hehehe" he sniggered and watched Ahsoka realise she was caught between both him and Ventress.

_"Mistress"_ a hologram of the Sith's droid commander appeared.

"What is it?" she sat forward, pushing Ahsoka to the side.

_"Count Dooku demands an update."_

"Put him through" the hologram changed to their elderly leader. He raised an eyebrow.

_"Ventress, Grievous, Jedi."_ He noticed the binders, _"Surely you don't think she can escape that much?"_

"A precaution" Grievous interjected.

_"Very well but you will be there for some time."_

"What do you mean master?" Ventress sat forward

_"Look out the window."_

As one Ventress, Grievous and Ahsoka turned in time to see _Invisible Hand_ and _Assassin_ enter hyperspace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Grievous demanded.

_"There are other battles they need to join and as for you, I wish to test your skills in surviving while also holding a Jedi prisoner."_ Dooku vanished.

Grievous roared and raised his right arm up to punch something but as his arm reached its peak it encountered resistance. He looked around to see Ahsoka and Ventress pulling on the cable connecting him to Ahsoka. He slowly lowered his arm and they sat back.

"If you punch a hole in the ship we are in trouble." Ventress explained.

"General," one of the droid pilots entered the passenger section, "There are ships incoming, not Republic or Seperatists."

The cyborg got to his feet and was just opening his mouth when the entire ship rocked under fire from the arriving ships.

An alarm blared, signalling damage to the systems. The front of the ship took a direct hit and it turned in space to begin a crash course for a nearby neutral planet. Another series of shots from the attacking ships hit the engines and they shut down, preventing any type of control to the landing. They spiralled out of control and plummeted. As they made it through the atmosphere Grievous stood up and carved a large hole in the roof with his lightsaber. He grabbed Ahsoka and Ventress close to him, despite their protests, and jumped out the hole. They flew into the air, the air displacement pushing them upwards in the shuttles wake, and watched as the ship exploded upon crashing on the rocky ground. As they started to fall Grievous noticed Ventress and the Jedi had their eyes closed and the group started to slow down.

'_A Force trick of some kind.__'_He thought to himself.

They gently touched down and looked around. They were at the edge of a forest. The sky above them was bright blue but past the first line of trees was pitch darkness.

Ahsoka lay on the ground and looked up at Ventress and Grievous.

"What?" they looked down at her.

"I'm your prisoner," Ahsoka grinned defiantly, "So it's up to you two to get us out of here."

The roar of an engine came from above their heads and they spotted the group of ships that had attacked them flying overhead.

"I say we follow them." Ahsoka jumped up, "They've got the ships we need to get out of here."

"I second that" Ventress agreed, "Besides, I want to kill something."

"Unanimous" Grievous muttered as he led the way into the forest.

**(ONE HOUR LATER)**

Grievous lit one of his blue lightsabers as Ventress's red one wasn't exactly bright and tried to use it to illuminate further ahead. They had been walking for an hour and nothing had changed, they were still in a pitch black forest. There was a growl and then another. Grievous swung around to find Ahsoka and Ventress holding their stomachs. They looked at each other in faint amusement then at Grievous.

"Fine, we'll take a rest." He watched them sit down in the glow of his lightsaber and the energy rope connecting them, "We don't have any food and I haven't spotted any native lifeforms so for now you'll have to do without."

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

As they finished their brief rest Grievous disengaged the collar from Ahsoka's neck and placed it on his belt.

"General?" Ventress looked enquiringly at him. Ahsoka looked utterly bewildered.

"Until we get out of here we will have to work together," he looked at Ahsoka, "I expect, as a Jedi, you won't abuse my generosity."

"Until we get off this planet" she nodded, then stifled a yawn.

"We'll start in the morning, assuming this planet has one." Grievous glanced at Ventress who he could see was tired but was trying not to show it.

The three of them lay down around the roots of a large tree.

"How will we know when it's morning?" Ahsoka asked.

"We don't, but I will allow for several hours of rest." Grievous answered.

Ahsoka drifted off and Ventress soon after. Grievous stood up and took off his cape, placing it over them. He sat down and looked at Ahsoka and Ventress who were lying beside each other to share body heat. He smiled behind his mask. Amazing what enemies will do when they have to work together. He lay back with his hands clenched around his lightsabers and watched the branches sway.

**(SIX HOURS LATER)**

"Ventress" she felt someone shaking her gently and opened her eyes to find herself staring at the Jedi girl. She scrambled back a bit.

"Don't do that" she snarled and pulled her lightsaber out.

Ahsoka went for hers but went pale when she remembered who had it. They both looked up at Grievous who was standing watching them both.

"Finished?" he asked impatiently as Ventress put her lightsaber away.

"The Jedi and I" he went on, "were discussing about climbing the trees to try and get our bearings."

"It will be hard for you." Ventress remarked. "We can use the Force to move a lot faster than you."

"I'll manage" he retorted.

The three of them looked at each other then started climbing the nearest tree.

**(TREE TOP)**

"That was cheating" Ahsoka complained as they reached the top. "You can't dig your claws into the tree and wait until we were yanked back by these cables."

Grievous sniggered, "And it's not fair to stand on my shoulders and let me do all the climbing."

They stood on a large branch at the top of the tree and looked out. It was a bright morning but there were trees everywhere although in a large clearing about a ten minute walk away was a large gathering of ships.

"There's our ticket out of here" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, "Though I doubt they'll be willing to accept a promise of payment."

"We have two options" Ventress folded her arms, "Go down and walk or," she looked at Ahsoka, "Jump along the tree tops."

Ahsoka's eyes lit up, "I vote for the second one."

Grievous coughed, "Not all these trees are stable" he slowly reminded them, "My weight may be too great for some branches to bear."

"Then hold on" Ventress smiled and flung out a hand. Grievous was hoisted into the air by the Force. She held him overhead while she and Ahsoka jumped from tree to tree. After several minutes they reached the last tree and stopped. Considering the situation they laughed at Grievous flailing about in the air and looking like a large metal spider. They slowly lowered him onto the branch beside them. He stood there for a moment then bent down to face them.

"If I hear one word of this again I will hunt you down and…" he stopped as he realised they were both laughing and couldn't hear a word he said. Even weirder they clapped each other on the back.

"Not bad for a 'hairless harpy'?" Ventress looked at Ahsoka.

"Not bad for 'Skywalker's pet'?" Ahsoka answered back.

Grievous looked from one to the other then frowned in confusion as they smiled at the other. It seemed that tormenting him had brought them together. He shook his head.

"Females" he muttered. Then he found that he didn't mind at all. Quickly interfacing with his cybernetic implants he came to an unsettling realisation. The air of the planet they were on was filled with some form of unknown chemical that had slowly been affecting their mental condition. That would explain the sudden friendship between Ventress and the Jedi, and why he was not inclined to throttle them right now. Doubtless the longer they remained here the more their friendship would develop.

As they descended to the edge of the pirate camp Grievous gave Ahsoka her lightsabers.

"You might need them"

"Thanks" she replied looking puzzled, but grateful.

A yell caused her to turn and watched a large crowd running towards them brandishing blasters. Grievous's second set of arms dropped out and all four lightsabers lit up as Ventress activated both of hers and Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and shoto.

The fight didn't last long. By deflecting bolts and jumping into the middle of the crowd the pirates were cut down to ten who wisely sprinted for separate ships and fled. That left two ships. Ahsoka turned to Grievous and Ventress. They glanced at each other as Grievous picked up a binder key from a pirate's body that worked on the same make as the ones they wore.

He opened the binders connecting Ahsoka with Ventress. After Ventress nodded to him he opened the one connecting him to Ahsoka. She looked up at him.

"You're free" he turned and walked to one of the ships quickly as though he would change his mind if he waited a second longer. Ventress and Ahsoka turned to each other and embraced.

"Look after yourself." Ventress whispered.

"You too." Ahsoka whispered back. They stepped back from each other.

"Actually," Ventress hinted, "I think my master would be pleased if you considered joining us. I know as a Jedi you live by their Code and would never consider turning on the Republic but I was trained by a Jedi and I know that sooner or later the Council will abandon you like they did us."

Ahsoka hesitated before she could outright decline, _'I have a chance to get inside information on the Separatists!' _she thought. _'I could pretend to be on their side then inform my master behind their back' _she looked at Ventress.

"I might as well give it a try" she smiled.

**Maraxus: I can't imagine the Jedi Council turning their back on Ahsoka.**

**Ventress: They left my master to die. Why do you think I despise Jedi?**

**Maraxus: You have a thing for Obi-Wan and you know it.**

**Ventress: Do you want me to hurt you?**

**Maraxus: Not really, I'm just saying you and him got along. But I see your point about the Council, I mean it's not like Ahsoka would be accused of a crime she dint commit and the Jedi expelled her from the Order.**

**Ventress and Maraxus look pointedly at the final arc of Season 5.**

**Maraxus: Yeah well, take care readers and please review.**


	4. Welcome to the Separatists

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

**It has been a while since I updated this story, I apologise but I have been working on my other pieces and have been side-tracked. Now this story will contain violence so that's a heads up. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

**(JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"You did what!" Anakin shouted causing Obi Wan to frown over at him.

They were listening with the other Masters to Ahsoka's description of what had happened and what she planned to do.

"Sshh" Ahsoka hissed and her hologram glanced around. "I don't want to be found out right away."

"Dangerous this is" Yoda stated, his green ears twitching, "Careful you must be."

"Yes Master" she replied, "I'll find a way to contact you when I have something to report." Her hologram faded.

"We can't risk her like this" Anakin immediately strode over to Yoda, "Master Yoda we must rescue her."

"Calm you must be Skywalker" Yoda closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"As long as it is possible she will stay with the Separatists" Mace Windu spoke up, "If we encounter her we will treat her as an enemy."

A hologram appeared. It was General Grievous. "Greetings Republic dogs" he began, obviously the message was being transmitted across the planet, "Allow me to introduce you to the newest member of the Separatist Alliance." A much smaller hooded figure appeared beside him, "The **former** Jedi, Ahsoka Tano." The figure lowered her hood, it was of course Ahsoka, "Behold even the Jedi are deserting you, how long will it be until all you have left is an army of mindless clones with no leaders. You will fall Republic, this is only the beginning." The hologram vanished.

"Very good move." Obi Wan remarked. The others turned to him, "If the Republic sees that a Jedi has joined Grievous their faith in us will be shaken and if we tell them she is a spy, Grievous will hear about it and kill her. A very good move." He repeated solemnly.

The Council were silent as they pondered this. They had a spy, but at what cost?

**(SEPARATIST BASE/ TRAINING ROOM)**

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ahsoka gasped as she dived out of the way Count Dooku's attack.

"Of course" he replied then blasted her with lightning.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Ventress recoiled as she heard Ahsoka's scream through the door. Ventress knew herself what the Count was like when training new apprentices. She realised her training with Dooku had been the torture from her nightmare. She shivered then flinched as another scream was heard. She was tempted to go in and beg her master to let her train Ahsoka, but if he said no he would go a lot harder on Ahsoka. The door opened. Count Dooku walked out without a scratch. Without even looking at Ventress he walked down the corridor. Ventress hurried into the training room to find a smoking body. She called two medical droids to the training room then levitated Ahsoka's body onto a medical capsule and escorted it to the medical bay.

**(MEDICAL BAY)**

Ahsoka opened her eyes to find Ventress looking down on her with obvious concern.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed

"It's okay" Ventress held her hands up reassuringly, "It's just me"

"Oh" Ahsoka settled back into the bed, "Still not used to it."

"It'll take time" Ventress agreed, "How do you feel?"

"Well Sith training is a lot more painful than Jedi training, there is no-one to talk to, except you, Dooku and Grievous. I've been better." Ahsoka shrugged.

"I went through the same training," Ventress told her, "I wouldn't recommend talking to the Count. You can talk to me anytime; I can't remember the last time I had a girl to talk to around here. If you are really desperate and I'm not around then you could try talking to Grievous, he is not a very chatty person so be careful."

"I wonder what the Jedi will be thinking about me joining you" Ahsoka wondered.

"Who cares about what the Jedi scum think." Ventress muttered angrily.

"Sore subject I guess" Ahsoka backed away slightly.

"Quite" Ventress took a deep breath to calm herself.

The door opened and General Grievous walked in, followed by two magnaguards.

"I see you are awake" he remarked then after a cough he snapped his fingers.

The magnaguards grabbed Ventress and pinned her against the wall as Grievous grabbed Ahsoka's head and lifted her out of the bed and dragged her across the floor and out the door. Ventress twisted in the grips of the droids and Force pushed them away from her. She ran out of the medical bay and followed Ahsoka's sense of fear. She arrived at the training room. The door opened revealing a sickening scene.

Ahsoka had a Force blocking collar around her neck and no weapons. She was ducking and dodging the swings of Grievous in hand to hand combat. As Ventress watched Grievous grabbed Ahsoka by the neck and threw her across the floor.

"Ventress" a calm voice greeted her.

She turned to see Count Dooku sitting on a comfy seat watching the brutal one sided fight.

"Master" she bowed her head respectfully then turned back to the fight.

Ahsoka's lip was bleeding, she was limping and had one arm across her stomach as she stood up as best she could. Grievous on the other hand was spotless except for a splatter of Ahsoka's blood on his fist. He sprinted across the floor and grabbed her arm and twisted it until she cried out, then he brought his elbow into the side of her head. She dropped to the ground as he let go of her.

"Master" Ventress turned to him

"Yes?" he asked as he continued to watch the display.

"I wish to train her" Ventress blurted.

"Enough" Dooku held up a hand and Grievous froze in the middle of lifting his foot to stomp on her leg.

"Grievous take the girl to the medical bay and stay with her until she wakes up. Her face should be terrified, if not bring her back her and continue."

"Yes, my lord" Grievous picked Ahsoka off the floor and carried her over his shoulder and out of the training room.

"You wish to train an apprentice" Dooku remarked slowly.

"Yes master"

"My master is not pleased that I have trained you, he will be furious if he finds out you have taken on an apprentice."

"He will not find out master" Ventress addressed Dooku's feet as her head was still bowed.

"I will think about it" Dooku stood and walked past her. After a moment she left the training room and headed to the medical bay.

She entered to find Ahsoka being tended to by medical droids all the while being watched by Grievous who was hovering around.

"Did you have to try and kill her?" Ventress snarled at Grievous.

"I was ordered by the Count and with him watching I couldn't hold back." Grievous retorted.

"Listen to me you pile of bolts" Ventress strode over and grabbed the lower part of Grievous mask to pull him down to her height, "I want to train that girl so lay off her."

Grievous was momentarily stunned at Ventress actually doing that, he flashed back to the battle on Kamino and how she had spoken to him then. Then he pulled back out of her grip and backhanded her across the face. She flew across the medical bay and crashed into a bacta tank. While the glass didn't break Ventress felt as through her jaw had been where Grievous hit her. She watched as he straightened up and walked over to her.

"Be careful assassin," he warned her, "I will not take insults or orders from you, next time I will take it out on that girl who you seem to care about."

"Leave her alone" Ventress stood and squared up to Grievous. Next thing a durasteel fist smashed into the side of her face.

"Asajj" a voice called.

Grievous turned and stomped over to the operating table where Ahsoka went pale as she looked up at the massive cyborg towering over her.

"Be glad that you look scared," Grievous told her, "Otherwise I would have to take you for another round." With that he turned and left the medical bay.

Ventress stood up and waved away the medical droid that came over to examine her. She walked over to the table and levitated a chair over so she could sit beside Ahsoka.

"What happened to your face?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at the bruises.

"I had an argument with Grievous" she answered, "Never mind me though, you took a real beating."

"Yeah," Ahsoka winced slightly as she tried to sit up. "He is not a guy who pulls his punches."

"Well as long as you don't cross him you should be okay." Ventress assured her.

The door opened and Count Dooku walked in, with Grievous in tow.

"I have decided you may train her basic skills, after she proves her loyalty."

"How?" Ahsoka asked

"There are reports of a Jedi led strike force attacking our droid factory on Rhyloth. You will go there, stop the attack and kill the Jedi."

Ahsoka was silent and Dooku sensed her nervousness.

"Yes Count Dooku" Ahsoka agreed.

**(JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"What about the other Jedi? Obi Wan asked, "Should we tell them she has not deserted us?"

"If informed they are, change their actions towards her they will."

"Which means if they meet her they will not fight as though she is a Separatist." Windu stated.

Yoda whacked his shins with his walking stick.

"Need you to translate I do not." He scolded.

A hologram of a clone commander appeared behind Ki Adi and whispered something to him.

"It seems a fleet of Separatist ships have been spotted approaching Rhyloth." Ki Adi told them. "The Invisible Hand was one of them."

"Grievous" Aayla muttered.

"Jedi Knight Barriss Offee is stationed there, to destroy the droid factory." Shaak Ti told them.

"Contact her" Windu told Anakin who had just entered the room, "Tell her enemy reinforcements and possibly Grievous are on their way. Then take a number of cruisers and go and assist her."

"Yes Master Windu" Anakin bowed, "I came to tell you that the Chancellor has summoned me, I'll pass the message onto Barriss before I see him. After I speak with him I will take the reinforcements." Anakin left the room.

**(RHYLOTH)**

"Thank you for the warning" Barriss thanked Anakin, "We will prepare for their attack."

"Just be careful Barriss, if Grievous is with the enemy reinforcements you may need to retreat."

"Understood… is it true about Ahsoka?" she asked, "Has she really joined the Separatists?"

"I'm afraid so Barriss." Anakin answered sadly as his hologram faded.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Ah Anakin, how are you my boy?"

"I've been better sir," Anakin replied.

"Yes, your apprentice joined the Separatist that was unexpected and disappointing I'm sure" Palpatine sat in his chair.

"Yes your Excellency, I don't mean to be rude but I have been assigned to go and support our troops on Rhyloth." Anakin informed him.

"Oh of course, one last thing Anakin" Palpatine stood up, "Why would your padawan just suddenly betray us all?"

Anakin glanced around then leaned closer to Palpatine and whispered, "She is spying for us."

Anakin missed the look of anger on Palpatine's face as he turned away. Anakin bid him goodbye and left the room.

Palpatine sat down at his desk and contacted a specific communicator. Dooku appeared.

"My master" he bowed.

"The Togruta is a spy, eliminate her."

"It will be done." Dooku vanished.

**(SEPARATIST BASE)**

"Ventress" a hologram of Dooku appeared

"Yes Master" she bowed

"It is time to prove your loyalty to me, kill your apprentice."

**Yeah this idea is similar to Palpatine telling Dooku to kill Ventress I know, how do you think things will turn out? Ahsoka meets Barriss, where is that going to go? Please review**


	5. The Chain is Broken

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 5

**(RYLOTH ORBIT)**

The Separatist fleet arrived out of hyperspace and engaged the Republic cruisers. While the Republic fought valiantly they were outnumbered and before long they were destroyed.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

Ahsoka was on the bridge with Grievous, watching the destruction of the Republic fleet. She was glad he couldn't sense her emotions; all he could see was her emotionless face.

"Well?" he turned to her.

"Well what?" she rolled her eyes. Then she gasped as a cold metal hand grabbed her around the neck and lifted her off the floor and up to find a pair of golden eyes glaring at her.

"I do not trust you little one" he told her, "and unless you start showing me respect I might forget which side you're on. Understand?"

"Yes" Ahsoka gasped.

Grievous dropped her as a droid told him that Dooku was calling him. He left the bridge to answer the call.

"Are you alright?" a droid asked Ahsoka as she slowly stood up.

"I think so" she replied, even though she was still a bit dizzy. She took a step forward then stumbled and knocked against a droid which fell against another one.

"Ahhh! The Jedi is attacking!" one of the droids screamed

"Don't kill me, I surrender!" another one fell to its knees with its hands up.

"You idiots get back to work" a thunderous voice came from behind Ahsoka, who turned to see Grievous glaring at the terrified droids.

"I leave for one minute and my bridge surrenders to someone who is on their own side. Come with me" he ordered Ahsoka as he left the bridge.

They left the bridge and headed towards the hanger. Grievous kept clenching and unclenching his fists and he would look down at Ahsoka almost as though to check she was still there.

'_He knows' _Ahsoka felt the colour drain out of her face and her skin tingle as the realisation hit in. _'Dooku must have found out and told him. I am so dead.'_

They arrived at the hanger and boarded a shuttle that would take them to the planet surface. All the while Ahsoka kept her eyes on Grievous and one hand on her lightsaber.

**(RYLOTH)**

"General, the Republic forces have split up" a droid commander informed him as they arrived at the command post.

"Which way did the Jedi go?" Grievous growled.

"The Jedi led our forces to the south while the clones retreated to their outpost."

"Prepare my speeder" Grievous ordered as a figure walked out of the command bunker.

"General" Ventress nodded to him, "Ahsoka" she acknowledged but didn't take her eyes off Grievous. They stared at each other, both understanding the other knew about Ahsoka's real intention.

"I believe Dooku gave you an order assassin." Grievous sniggered.

"I also believe he gave my apprentice one" Ventress pulled Ahsoka over to her. "If you will excuse us, we have a Jedi to kill."

Ventress climbed onto a speeder bike and beckoned to Ahsoka. Ahsoka sat behind her and Ventress started the engine.

"Hold on" Ventress advised.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Ventress waist then glanced back to see Grievous knock the head off a battle droid. Ventress took off and before long the command post was out of sight.

"General" a hologram of Dooku appeared.

"Yes Count" Grievous answered

"Has Ventress killed the spy?"

"They have just set off to kill the Jedi"

"You fool" Dooku scowled, "They won't kill the Jedi, Ventress will help that Jedi escape, you just let two traitors go free!"

"I don't think so" Grievous snorted, "There is a tracking device inside that speeder, they can run but they can't hide." He turned off the communicator and sat on his own speeder. "I think that's a long enough head start." He gunned the engines and accelerated after them.

**(RYLOTH)**

"That's the last of them" Barriss noted as she cut down the last battle droid. She quickly ran to a ledge overlooking a large valley where she could see if there were any droid reinforcements. There was a fast approaching object. Barriss looked through her electrobinoculars and felt a chill as she focused on the face of Asajj Ventress, then she switched to the passenger and felt a mixture of sadness and disbelief as she watched her friend speeding towards her to probably try and kill her.

"Why Ahsoka?" Barriss turned away, thus she missed noticing the second speeder. She sent a message to the outpost informing them of her position then waited on the ledge until the speeder was in the right spot. Then she jumped.

**(RYLOTH)**

"I wonder which Jedi is stationed here" Ahsoka called over the roar of the engine.

"We think it's…" Ventress was cut off as a lightsaber wielding warrior landed in front of the speeder. She swerved as the figure swung at the speeder and it flipped into the air. Ahsoka and Ventress jumped off the speeder before it crashed into the side of the rock wall and exploded.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka grinned

"Ahsoka" Barriss greeted, coldly.

"I'm not a traitor, I was going to spy on the Separatists," Ahsoka pleaded, "Barriss you know me, you know I wouldn't betray the Jedi Order."

"Then why are you with Ventress?" Barriss pointed her lightsaber at her.

"She helped me escape from Grievous" Ahsoka quickly explained, "Just call the Council and they will tell you that I am not a traitor."

"You won't get the chance." Ventress held up a piece of the destroyed speeder, "It seems the good General planted a tracker on the bike. He could be on his way right now."

"Actually I'm already here" a shadow fell across them and they looked up to see Grievous descend on them with all four of his arms and lightsabers ready for battle.

Ventress and Ahsoka dived out of the way as he landed heavily. They backed up slightly then glanced back at Barriss who still had her lightsaber raised towards them.

"Trust me or not I think we all oppose him." Ahsoka pointed at Grievous. Barriss nodded and moved to stand beside Ahsoka as she and Ventress activated their lightsabers.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me?" Grievous laughed, and then spluttered and coughed.

"If we didn't would we be getting ready to fight you?" Ahsoka taunted

Grievous roared and charged forward. He blocked all four of their blades with his then brought his leg up and grabbed Barriss ankle. He threw her against the rock wall behind him and used his free lightsaber to swipe at Ahsoka who jumped back and caused Grievous to punch Ventress in the stomach with his other free hand. Ventress collapsed onto her knees and Grievous raised his blades. Barriss dived forward and was met with a lightsaber rotating at incredible speeds. She dropped and slide under it forcing Grievous to leap away or he would have lost both his legs to her lightsaber.

He watched as they regrouped together and Ventress stood up.

"Round two" he sprinted forward and brought all four of his blades forward spinning in circles. They backed away as he advanced then split apart and surrounded him. He stopped and looked around as his arms angled to cover his entire frame.

"So you have me surrounded." He snorted, "I have beat more opponents than this in one fight. I seem to remember several Jedi Masters on Hypori meeting a rather unpleasant defeat." He laughed.

"Yeah well now you have to deal with us" the three of them charged at him. He jumped into the air and landed against the rock wall where his clawed feet dug in to hold him. Then he pushed off and shot at them. Before they could react he grabbed Barriss with one foot and smashed her against the ground. Her lightsaber fell out of her hand and he blocked Ventress and Ahsoka and pushed them back. He raised one lightsaber to stab Barriss when she reached out with the Force and brought a boulder straight at Grievous head. He failed to notice this and also that Ventress and Ahsoka were doing the same thing. With sickening crunches the three boulders collided one after another with Grievous head. He stood still for a moment. Barriss slid out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground.

"That is going to be one heck of a headache." Ahsoka helped Barriss up. The three of them examined Grievous and noticed a section of his helmet had been damaged and cracked open. Through the crack they could see a small chip wedged in his brain.

"What is that for?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know" Ventress shrugged.

There was a tiny crackle and the chip cracked slightly. Grievous started to move.

"Get back" Ventress warned and they stood back as Grievous sat up.

"Grievous?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am okay you Jedi scum." Grievous snarled as he stood up. "Now I have one question for you. Will you help me kill the man who ruined my life?" he asked.

"Who do you mean?" Ahsoka asked cautiously.

"I will kill Count Dooku." Grievous voice was filled with murder, "Are you with me or against me?"

**Yeah I hope you like this little turnaround. For those who don't know, Grievous has a chip in his brain which was installed on Dooku's orders to make Grievous obey him. Now the chip is broke…..**


	6. Fear is the path to the Dark Side

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 6

**(RYLOTH/ COMMAND POST)**

"General, Count Dooku demands an update" a droid commander told him as he climbed off his speeder.

"Tell him the traitors are dead and the Jedi has been captured for interrogation." He turned to the struggling figure tied to his speeder.

"Roger, roger" the commander responded then turned and walked towards the command bunker.

"Are you alright?" Grievous muttered quietly as he removed Barriss gag.

"Fine, but you tied those knots really tight." She added as he untied her from his speeder.

"I prefer to make it look real." He told her as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder towards the shuttle.

"Sir!" the commander ran back over, "A large fleet of Republic ships have arrived."

"Tell all ships to engage them and have Invisible Hand move away from the fleet and prepare to make the jump." He ordered

"Yes sir." The droid hurried away.

Grievous boarded the shuttle and shackled Barriss to a railing then left the shuttle and dismantled the droid sentries.

"Hurry up" he growled into his comlink.

Ahsoka and Ventress scaled the rock wall leading up to the command post. They quickly sprinted across the open area and into the shuttle while Grievous watched for any droids. Once they were in Grievous decapitated the droid pilots while Ahsoka untied Barriss and Ventress opened the shackles.

"Let's go" Ventress tapped Grievous shoulder.

He took off and the shuttle headed up into space.

**(RYLOTH ORBIT)**

"General, the enemy fleet is moving to attack but the Invisible Hand is moving away." Captain Rex told him.

"Grievous must be trying to run for it." Anakin climbed into his fighter, "My squad will break through their lines and go for his command ship, once we have the enemy's attention target their cruisers."

"Yes sir" Rex saluted as Anakin took off.

**(RYLOTH ORBIT)**

"I hope the Republic don't attack this shuttle" Ahsoka nervously watched the scanners.

"Ahsoka, may I have a word?" Barriss asked her.

"Sure" Ahsoka stood up and joined Barriss in the passenger section while Ventress took the co pilot seat.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked as Barriss closed the door to the cockpit.

"What are we going to do?" Barriss whispered, "If we help Grievous kill Count Dooku then we betray the Jedi Code, then Grievous would be in charge of the droid armies and he is a lot more blood thirsty than Dooku. On the other hand, if we sabotage this ship then we take out Dooku's assassin and his best military leader."

Ahsoka was silent as she pondered this.

"But Ventress and I have become friends, even though she knows I joined as a spy she still had my back." She answered.

"I hope you aren't turning Ahsoka" Barriss stared at her.

"No of course not but maybe Ventress could join our side. Master Obi Wan is trying to do that." Ahsoka added.

"That still leaves us with the problem of Grievous. If he kills Dooku and takes over the Separatists then he will no longer need us and he will kill us."

The door opened and Grievous reached in and grabbed Barriss, he pulled her into the cockpit. Ahsoka started forward but Ventress blocked her way and held a finger to her lips. Ahsoka looked past her to see a hologram of Anakin.

"Surrender Grievous or I will personally blow up your ship."

"I don't think so Skywalker" Grievous held Barriss up, "Unless you call off your attack this Jedi dies."

"Barriss" Anakin exclaimed, "Gold squad break off and engage the enemy frigates." He ordered. "Have you seen Ahsoka?" he asked, eager for news of his padawan.

"She is dead Master Skywalker" Barriss lied; as she did she felt a strange feeling inside. She liked it.

"No" Anakin gasped

"Too late Jedi" Grievous accelerated forward and docked in Invisible Hand. "Get us out of here." He ordered a nearby droid as he hurried down the shuttle ramp.

"Roger, roger" it responded then informed the bridge.

Grievous re-entered the shuttle to find Barriss had been tied up again.

"I will take her, and then you two can sneak through the ship to my quarters." He told Ventress and Ahsoka as he lifted Barriss off the ground and set her on his shoulder.

They nodded and he left the shuttle with a rather unnerved looking Barriss looking back at them.

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

"Do you even know which room is Grievous?" Ahsoka asked as they slipped past another droid patrol.

"Never visited." Ventress answered, "It's not exactly a place where many people go."

They jumped up and flattened themselves against the ceiling as a pair of droidekas rolled past.

"Wonder what it's like," Ahsoka continued as they walked down the hallway.

A roar echoed down the hallway that sounded all too familiar. They ran towards the sound and came to an open doorway.

Grievous was smashing everything in the room. He threw chairs, smashed a desk, punched holes in the wall. All the while Barriss, still tied up, was sitting on a bench watching the display of carnage with transfixed horror.

"Master" a small droid hurried in from a side room.

Grievous swung at the droid who scuttled back to avoid his fist.

"Guards!" the droid called.

Two magnaguards entered from the side room and tackled Grievous to the ground.

"Release me!" Grievous roared.

"Not until your treatment is finished." The droid answered. The two magnaguards were struggling to hold Grievous until two more arrived to help. They dragged Grievous into the side room; all the while he was thrashing and yelling. The door closed behind them and silence fell.

"Barriss" Ahsoka hurried over and untied her, "Are you okay?"

Barriss was shaking and Ahsoka hugged her friend. Ahsoka could feel Barriss accelerated heartbeat.

"I was so scared." Barriss hugged Ahsoka tightly, "I could feel his anger and his pain and I thought he would unleash it on me." She started to cry.

"It's okay" Ahsoka reassured her, "He's gone now."

"But all his suffering and anger." Barriss whispered, "How can he live like this?"

"He turns it on his opponents in battle" the small droid came back into the room. In the second the door was open they glimpsed Grievous tied to an operating table. Then the door closed and they turned to the droid.

"He is always like this when it comes to his operation." It told them, "I am Doctor by the way; maybe it's a good idea that you steer clear of this place for a while till he cools down."

"We are supposed to be dead and Barriss is meant to be a prisoner" Ventress told Doctor.

"Oh I see, hmm maybe…" the droid was cut off as another voice interrupted.

"You may stay here"

Grievous entered the room. Instinctively the others took a few steps away from him.

"I am fine," he told them, then had a coughing fit, "mostly." He added.

"Then why are you still so angry?" Barriss asked

Grievous reached her in a split second and hoisted her off the floor by the shoulders.

"Continue to read me like a book at your leisure and I will open you up and see what you are like inside!" he roared

Ventress and Ahsoka started forward. Before they reached them, Barriss put one hand on Grievous mask and Force pushed him. He released her as he flew across the room and collided with a wall. Barriss held him, with the Force, against the wall and applied pressure as she got closer. The wall started to crack behind him.

"Barriss" Ahsoka called

Barriss turned and for a moment Ahsoka noticed her eyes were yellow. Then she released Grievous and sat down on the floor in shock of what she had just done.

"Could you give us a minute General?" Ventress walked over to Barriss and Ahsoka followed suit.

Grievous glanced at Barriss who lowered her eyes. His hands clenched then unclenched. He nodded to Ventress then left the room, followed by Doctor who started asking him what was going on.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us?" Ventress sat down beside Barriss.

"A part of me… told me that… I didn't have to be afraid of him" Barriss was hesitant; "It told me to attack him. That's not the Jedi way, but I was able to subdue him and I liked being able to do whatever I wanted to him."

"Sounds like you had a taste of the dark side." Ventress told her.

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, then the door opened and Doctor entered.

"I have bad news" he told them, "Count Dooku is boarding to personally interrogate the prisoner."

**Barriss has taken her first step into the dark, will Dooku sense that? What will happen if he finds out that Grievous isn't under his control anymore? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!**

**Please review.**


	7. Friendship conquers Duty

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 7

**(INVISIBLE HAND)**

"Have you got anything out of the Jedi?" Count Dooku strode down the hallway, Grievous right behind him.

"I have merely been torturing the prisoner until she cracks." Grievous answered.

"Which Jedi is it?" Dooku kept walking whilst still not looking at Grievous.

"According to our Intel it is the Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and was a close friend to the spy."

"Interesting, perhaps witnessing her friend's death at your hands may cause her to fear you."

"She is scared of me alright." Grievous muttered to himself.

They arrived at the holding cells where two magnaguards were standing outside Barriss' cell.

"General, make sure she is awake." Dooku waved him on.

Grievous struggled not to shoulder Dooku as he walked past. He entered the cell to find Barriss held by the usual blue energy containment field and he also noticed an open section of the roof which Ahsoka and Ventress had just climbed through. They gave him thumbs up before replacing the section and moving away from the area.

"They move fast, don't they?" Barriss raised her head to look at Grievous.

"Indeed" Grievous stepped forward and even though she was floating he was still able to look directly in her eyes. "I trust you can ensure the Count doesn't find out about your little taste of the dark side. We don't want that do we?"

"Of course not." Barriss closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"What are you doing?" Grievous narrowed his eyes.

When she didn't answer he poked her shoulder and didn't get a reaction.

"Answer me." Grievous grabbed her by the chin and held her head up.

"General, release the poor child."

Grievous spun around to see Dooku enter the cell.

"She is refusing to answer my questions, so I will make her." Grievous turned back to Barriss.

"She is in a trance; she is trying to shield her mind and emotions. Obviously this Jedi doesn't want us to learn anything from her."

"What is your solution then?" Grievous folded his arms as he leaned casually against a wall.

"She cannot stay like this forever, when she wakes I want you to interrogate her, but if she does not co-operate, then you may kill her."

"As you wish." Grievous nodded.

Count Dooku paused for a moment and stared at Grievous intently. Grievous stared back.

"Is there anything else Count?"

"No," Dooku turned to go, "But you may want to shock her to sped up her re awakening." He left the cell and headed towards the bridge.

Grievous picked up a control for the containment field and gave Barriss a mild shock. No response, he raised the voltage and tried again. Again no response, he raised the voltage quite high and was about to press the button when he noticed her eyes open slowly.

Barriss looked around the cell then over at Grievous and gave a tentative smile.

Grievous pressed the button.

The cell lit up with blue light and Barriss screamed.

"Stop!"

Grievous turned to find Ahsoka dive at him. He held the control high in the air and backhanded her across the cell. He stopped the electrocution and Barriss took deep shaky breaths.

"Come on child," Grievous taunted, "You want to save your friend, come and get me. Every time you fail I will shock her."

Ahsoka tried using the Force to pull the control away from him, but he held too tightly. She tried Force pushing him, but his feet dug into the ground and held him still.

"That is a fail." Grievous pressed the button.

Ahsoka flinched as the lightning surged through Barriss body. Ahsoka felt her anger swell inside her, then her Togruta aggression joined it. With a yell she flung out her hand and bolts of lightning blasted from her fingers. They engulfed Grievous and flung him against the wall. He dropped the remote and the containment field dropped. Ahsoka realised what she was doing and lowered her hand, the lightning stopped and she ran over to Barriss who was curled up on the floor.

"Uh sir we have been ordered to tell you not to use that much power till we…" the pair of battle droids looked around to find Grievous on the floor and two Jedi sitting beside the containment field.

"Jedi!" one shouted

"Prisoner escape!" the other screeched.

A red lightsaber cut both their heads off as Ventress, Doctor and a squad of magnaguards entered the cell.

"You four take the General to his quarters; you two take the injured prisoner to the medical bay." Doctor directed the guards.

Four of them picked up Grievous smoking body and the other two carried Barriss.

"Can I go with Barriss?" Ahsoka asked Ventress.

"Sure, make sure you're not spotted though." Ventress warned.

"Gotcha" Ahsoka hurried after the guards carrying Barriss while Ventress headed towards Grievous' quarters.

**(GRIEVOUS QUARTERS)**

Ventress paused at the door, unsure whether to wait a while before talking to him. The door opened and Doctor emerged.

"Oh, hello," it greeted, "He's waiting for you."

Well that settled it, Ventress entered the dark room to find the operating table had been brought in from the side room and Grievous lay atop it.

"Assassin," he acknowledged.

"General" she nodded.

Grievous sighed and sat up.

"I am beginning to regret agreeing to help you." He slid off the table and straightened up.

"Well you have made good progress" Ventress told him as she lifted his cape from the floor and walked over to him with it. "Both of them have tapped into the dark side."

"At my expense," he snorted, "You wanted me to turn them to the, what is it called? The Sith side? In order to do that I had to brutalise two young girls. That is not the type of person I am."

"Finished" Ventress stood back after attaching his cape, "I don't want to join the Jedi so the only way they will stay on our side is if we turn them to the dark side."

"So why am I the bad guy in your plan?" Grievous looked down at her.

"My dear General" Ventress seductively stroked the side of his mask, "You are more intimidating than I am. Besides can you imagine me trying to beat them up?" she noticed his fists were clenched and one of his eyes was twitching. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"I have seen what you do to your prisoners." Grievous bent down until his forehead was against hers and his gold eyes stared into her blue ones, "I have seen you take great pleasure in causing others pain, you **enjoy **other peoples suffering."

"Stop it" she turned away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"Kamino all over again isn't it?" he sounded amused

"Let me go" Ventress whispered softly.

Grievous released her and she rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her.

"Sith are not to feel pain. We are to inflict it on others" Ventress still had her back to him, "I suffered at the hands of Dooku. I cannot bring myself to do it to those two. So I need you to."

"So I am your torture equipment," Grievous growled, "Not whips or chains, not choking them, shocking them or any other of your usual sadistic methods instead you get me to do your dirty work for you."

"Please Grievous" she turned back to him with desperation in her eyes.

"You really care for these girls." Grievous frowned, she nodded, "So you want them to be turned so you won't have to fight or kill them." She nodded again. "But because of how Dooku tortured you, you can't bring yourself to do it to these two." A third nod. "This means you need me to torture and scare them to convert them for you."

"Yes" Ventress lowered her eyes. She felt a hand lift her chin so she was looking up at the cyborg.

"Asajj" Grievous sighed, "Can you give me your word you will help me kill Count Dooku?"

"I give you my word." Ventress replied steadily.

"Then I give you my word I will help you gain the friends and the members you so desperately want." He strode past her to the door.

"Thank you" she smiled, then frowned," What do you mean 'members'?"

Grievous looked back at her.

"The Dark Angels of course." He replied too politely.

"How did you find out about that name?" she took a step forward, "Did you read my diary?"

"I thought the love poem you wrote for Kenobi was adorable" he was shaking as he held back the laughter. Next thing he was Force pushed against the wall opposite his door and he noticed Ventress hurry down the hallway.

"My dear Kenobi" he called after her and noticed she increased her pace. He lay there for a moment, laughing. Two droids arrived and stared at him.

"General, you're laughing" one was confused.

"Are you malfunctioning?" the other asked.

The laughter stopped and a split second later both droids were in pieces.

"If you'll excuse me," Grievous strode past the pieces on the floor, "I have two Sith ladies to create."

**Okay so things are starting to move in an odd way, Ahsoka uses lightning, Dooku is on board, Grievous is helping Ventress and speaking of Ventress… she wrote a love poem for Obi Wan? I'm not sure which is worse, that or the fact Grievous read her diary. Which do you think?**

**Please review.**


	8. Into Hiding

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars

Chapter 8

**(JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBER)**

"Ahsoka is dead" Anakin mumbled, more to himself.

"We don't know that." Windu replied.

"What?" Anakin frowned

"We didn't sense anything to do with Ahsoka; the only thing we have sensed was two surges in the dark side, nothing else." Obi Wan explained, So there is no reason to assume she is dead."

"Barriss told me when she was Grievous hostage." Anakin was still puzzled.

"Deceived she was, or protecting Ahsoka maybe." Yoda closed his eyes, "Strange this development is, unclear is the future, the dark side shrouds everything."

"If the is nothing else Masters." Anakin bowed and left the room.

**(CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE)**

"Anakin my boy, please have a seat." Palpatine beamed.

"Thank you, your Excellency." Anakin sat in front of Palpatine's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Palpatine sat forward.

"Ahsoka is dead." Anakin looked down.

A flash of triumph lit Palpatine's face, "How do you know this?"

"Her best friend was captured by Grievous and she told me, she must have witnessed that monster kill Ahsoka." Anakin's shoulders jerked.

"I would guess the Separatists found out she was a spy." Palpatine calmly remarked.

"The only ones who knew she was a spy were the Masters, me and you" Anakin added.

They stared at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness," Palpatine pounded his desk, "I, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic am also the Sith in charge of the Separatists."

"Yeah" Anakin held his stomach as they both continued to laugh.

**(INVISIBLE HAND/ BRIDGE)**

"Where is Count Dooku?" Grievous demanded as he entered the bridge.

"He received a message from a planet wanting to join the Alliance and since his messenger is dead he went himself."

"So he's not here" Grievous felt relieved he didn't have to look over his shoulder for the old man anymore.

"He did leave an instruction." The droid cowered as Grievous turned to it, "He says you are to kill the Jedi if you don't get any information out of her by the time we reach our repair yard at Geonosis."

"How long till we arrive?" Grievous sat in his command chair.

"We will arrive in…" the droid was cut off as a message came through, "Sir it seems Doctor requests your presence in the medical bay."

Grievous rolled his eyes and left the bridge.

**(INVISIBLE HAND/ MEDICAL BAY)**

"How are you feeling?" Ahsoka asked for the tenth time.

"I'm fine, for the tenth time." Barriss smiled, "I'm more concerned about you."

Ahsoka lowered her eyes.

"How did it feel?" Barriss whispered.

Ahsoka looked up.

"It felt, wonderful," she answered almost absentmindedly, "The sheer power of it all, the pain I could have inflicted, and it felt strangely pleasant."

Barriss nodded.

"We need to be more careful" she sat up in the bed, "We need to forget about what we done and focus on not repeating it."

Ventress entered the bay with a book tight in her arms.

"What's that?" Ahsoka nodded towards the book.

"My diary" Ventress replied as she sat beside them, "Obviously the General doesn't respect a girls privacy."

"On my ship there is no privacy" a deep voice sniggered.

They looked around to see Grievous in the doorway.

"We can't even have a private chat." Ventress scowled.

"Actually I was summoned here." Grievous looked around and spotted the bronze droid.

"Nosy clanker" Ahsoka muttered as she and Ventress turned back to Barriss.

"We can't stay here" Barriss lay back and looked at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Ventress asked.

"As long as he is around we will end up being driven to the dark side." Barriss calmly replied.

"Even though we're friends Asajj," Ahsoka turned to her, "We can't betray the Jedi Order."

"But they took you from your families," Ventress protested, "They give you rules on how to live your life. Is that how you want to live?"

Ahsoka and Barriss pondered this.

"It's who we are" Barriss stated.

"And you are supposed to be dead" Grievous walked over, "Ventress and Tano are supposed to be dead on Ryloth and my orders from Dooku are to kill Offee once we reach Geonosis."

"So the three of us are to be presumed dead." Ahsoka sat back and looked at Barriss.

"And if the Count finds out any of you are not, he will know I have been lying to him." Grievous folded his arms.

"Which means even if we wanted to go back to the Temple it would cause a large number of problems." Barriss concluded.

"We can't hide on this ship though." Ventress stood and started pacing. Grievous coughed.

"Actually I have found a place for you to hide." He walked to the door of the medical bay, "Once we arrive at Geonosis I will meet you at my quarters" he looked back at Ventress who was still clutching her diary, "Your eyes shine like stars" he chuckled as she went red then he left the room.

**(INVISIBLE HAND/ ORBITING GEONOSIS)**

Grievous made his way back to his quarters after instructing the bridge crew to make sure his ship was fully repaired by the time he got back. As he entered the room his hands hovered over his lightsabers. There was no sign of the girls.

"Come out" Grievous wearily ordered, "I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek."

The three of them emerged from the shadows.

"So what are we going to do?" Ahsoka sat on a bench.

"While the ship is being repaired I have some time off, so I will be returning to my fortress, you three will be coming with me." He added.

Ventress, Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged looks.

**(INVISIBLE HAND/ HANGER)**

"All droids have left the hanger," a magnaguard informed Grievous, "There will be no witnesses."

"Excellent" Grievous strode across the hanger and into a shuttle with Barriss, Ahsoka and Ventress close behind. The two magnaguards started the engines and flew out of the hanger.

Grievous closed his eyes and sat against the wall, Barriss meditated while Ahsoka and Ventress talked about their past fights.

"Remember when you were breaking Gunray out?" Ahsoka grinned.

"Yeah" Ventress smirked, "Didn't he say 'Let me out and I'll buy you a planet'?"

"Yep" they both chuckled.

"What happened to the captain?" Ahsoka asked.

"I killed him" Ventress said dismissively, "I heard you led the fight to break the Ryloth blockade a while back.

"Yeah my master trusted me to pull it off." Ahsoka remembered how nervous she had been. "I heard about you and Grievous on Kamino."

"He was to keep everyone busy while I stole the clone DNA unfortunately Skywalker interfered and I was forced to retreat."

"Having a trip down memory lane?" Grievous asked, still in the same position with his eyes closed.

"Yep" Ahsoka looked over at him, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Grievous opened his eyes and looked at her intently.

"There are some things I would prefer to forget" his eyes were fixed on hers but she felt he was seeing something else.

"There is one thing" he returned to the present, "That time when you got on board my spy station to find that R2 droid."

"What about it?" Ahsoka sat up straighter.

"When I had your lightsaber and your neck in my grip," his eyes narrowed, "You tried to act tough but I see the fear in your eyes."

"I thought we were having a nice chat." Ahsoka snapped, "Are you trying to get us to hate you?"

"Isn't hate forbidden by your code?" Grievous sniggered.

"Calm yourself Ahsoka" Barriss opened her eyes.

"Why should she?" Grievous snapped, "This proves that despite your Jedi Code you still feel anger and hatred. No matter what you do you can't escape that fact."

"We may feel it but we don't let it consume us" Barriss calmly replied.

Grievous snorted then closed his eyes again. Barriss went back to meditating and Ahsoka and Ventress talked about their hobbies.

**(GRIEVOUS FORTRESS)**

The shuttle landed and Grievous led the group through the fog to a massive pair of doors.

"Welcome to your new home." Grievous opened the doors and strode inside, followed cautiously by the others.

**Guess what. This story is over...**

**Before you start yelling at me for ending this story… without an actual ending let me say that there WILL be a sequel. The Hint is done and the next part of the story will be called 'Birth of the Dark Angels' so thank you to all who reviewed and thanks to those who took the time to read it. **

**Please review **


End file.
